


The Three Little Pigs

by Andromeda, m31andy (Andromeda)



Series: Fandom Fairy Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/pseuds/Andromeda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda/pseuds/m31andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9th Doctor</p><p><b>SUMMARY:</b> A little summary of the first series.</p><p><b>SPOILERS:</b> First Series of New Who, really, but not in an explicit way.</p><p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> Doctor Who is copyright BBC. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Three Little Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> 9th Doctor
> 
>  **SUMMARY:** A little summary of the first series.
> 
>  **SPOILERS:** First Series of New Who, really, but not in an explicit way.
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Doctor Who is copyright BBC. All Rights Reserved. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made.

Once upon a time there was a Big, Bad Wolf.

Mythology is silent on why she was a Big, Bad Wolf as she was neither bad nor a wolf. But she was very, very big.

She existed from the beginning of the universe to the end of time.

Of which there is neither, but it's a good enough analogy for a fairy story.

You'd have thought she was lonely, but she got by with companions. The first, and most constant was a strange and enigmatic man called only "The Doctor". Ever constant, yet ever-changing, The Doctor kept the Big, Bad Wolf from madness with his manic zeal for life and a thirst for challenges.

She got into his head, and if she admitted it, he got into hers.

Her other companion was a human girl called Rose. Everyone, including Rose, thought she was so small, so insignificant. But the Big, Bad Wolf knew that Rose had a part to play and so took her in and led her astray.

And, as the story goes, the Big, Bad Wolf went looking for little pigs.

The first little pig was a boyfriend named Mickey. He built his life with straw, all chaff blowing in the wind. Every day the same, dispensable and cold. The fertile seed of someone's life ground up for flour to make someone else's bread.

The Big, Bad Wolf destroyed his life completely by accident.

He didn't even get to see the Universe. So unsure of his life being stripped away, of that straw not being enough for a galactic traveller, he turned her offer down.

Yet his life was still blown apart by the realisation that there was a whole universe out there. His foundation had been ripped from his life and although he kept grasping at straws, the more he tried to grab them the more they blew away.

The second little pig was a whiz-kid named Adam. He built his life with sticks, all shiny and technological though he rarely knew what they were. The sticks belonged to Adams boss, but he built his life with them anyway.

The Big, Bad Wolf destroyed his life in anger.

Adam couldn't handle the Universe. His little life of sticks was not enough to contain the idea of the greater good. He nearly destroyed the Big Bad Wolf's companions when he went chasing sticks. So was cast aside.

The thing about seeing the Universe is that you can never go back to living in the same small life. Intellectual and physical change meant that Adam no longer fitted in, and so he was harassed and bullied by his peers.

Sticks and stones, not words.

The third little pig was a con-man named Jack. Though his life was all brick, no subtlety or tact, he still managed to worm his way into the Big, Bad Wolfs affections.

Jack had already seen the Universe, and seduced a good half of it. His brick life had survived each previous test, even though he couldn't remember all of it. Some bricks were, well not missing, just hidden.

Lives built with bricks shouldn't fall, yet everything turns to dust in time. Time ran out for Jack in the heat of battle, facing an impossible enemy in an unwinnable war.

But the one thing the Big, Bad Wolf had in her gift was time.

So as metal became dust, breath became life. Rose embraced the all-knowing and in doing so, forgot. The Doctor embraced life and in doing so, died. The companions were parted in time, in space, in life and in love.

The Big, Bad Wolf smiled to herself. She could see past, present, future. She saw all that had happened and all that could happen. She knew that they would all come together again and live happily ever after.


End file.
